1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to property management generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in electronic locking devices of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some known access control systems used in real estate sales include electronic lockboxes that are associated with a computer network. Various methods exist for downloading key data to an electronic key and for inputting the downloaded key data to one of the electronic lockboxes. There are several disadvantages to such systems however. First, the downloaded key data can be used to access all the electronic lockboxes in the network. Second, non-keyholders cannot download the key data, and thus must directly contact an authorized user (e.g., a listing agent) to request access. For electronic lockboxes equipped with keypads, the authorized user can issue an access code to the non-keyholder, which the non-keyholder inputs into the electronic lockbox using the lockbox keypad. For electronic lockboxes without keypads, the authorized user typically has to set a time to meet the non-keyholder at the property and open the electronic lockbox for them.
Some non-keyholders are real estate agents whose Boards/Association do not have electronic lockboxes or who are keyholders in a different electronic lockbox system. Other non-keyholders are inspectors, service persons, and the like, who have legitimate, and/or time-sensitive, needs for accessing the property.
There are other ways of providing access at the entry of a real-estate listing. First, through the use of mechanical lockboxes where the combination for opening is given out and changed as needed. Second, through the use of electronic lockboxes equipped with a built-in keypad, where an agent gives out a “contractor code” or “daily code” to third party users. Third, through hiding a key somewhere on the property and disclosing its location to others as needed. Fourth, through obtaining a loaner key from a key administrator, such as a Real Estate board. None of these methods are convenient, and the security of each can be compromised.
What is needed are methods and apparatus for conveniently providing secure, traceable one-time access rights to an electronic locking device for non-keyholders without an authorized user (e.g., a listing agent or other locking device administrator) having to physically travel to the electronic locking device's location. Additionally, access events need to be logged and reported to an authorized user of the electronic locking device, and the identity of each non-keyholder needs to be authenticated.